War De Guacamole
"War De Guacamole" is the 6th episode of Inanimate Insanity, and the 6th overall episode of Inanimate Insanity, released on October 1, 2011. The four contestants who finished last in the previous episode were up for elimination, with some unusual prizes. The "tough guy" was eliminated with the most votes so far and was sent to Idiotic Island. Meanwhile, the ten fan-made characters participated in a paint gun contestant to determine who would join the game. Even though one character savagely took down most of the other characters, they were defeated by the stupid one. Meanwhile, the two teams were forced to participate in an obstacle course. In the end, one contestant finally won for their team, and the winner of the paint gun contest joined their team. Unfortunately, MePhone realized who the misspelled votes from the last episode were for, and the contestant they meant to vote for was eliminated and the one who was unfairly kicked off got to rejoin the game. MePhone4 then announced that the viewers wouldn't be voting this episode, the contestants on the losing team will. Hey Apple! The beginning of the episode shows Knife talking to Nickel and OJ, asking them if they wanted to see the wonders of static electricity. Nickel responds yes, and Knife then sneaks up on Marshmallow and shocks her. Knife, Nickel and OJ laugh at Marshmallow as Knife points out that she is "so much fun to mess with". Marshmallow responds "Yeah, so are you!" and presses a button, releasing an orange launch pad from where Knife was standing, throwing him far over a cliff. Nickel asks where she got her launch pad, and she responds that she got it from Wal-Mart and that it came with a free cucumber. Pickle suddenly appears and takes the cucumber. Knife is then seen falling into a gorge where an Orange and Apple (different from the recommended character). The voice of the Orange is from the Annoying Orange who continues to say "Hey Apple!" and then his trademark line "KNIFE!". At that moment, Knife falls to the bottom of the gorge and slices the different Apple. Elimination Time! The episode starts immediately with Elimination Time, which then MePhone4 comments on the Elimination Time song, saying that it's such a wonderful song. Knife disagrees and just wants to know that he's safe. He announces that they got 430 votes and that he got the rewards last minute, which were leaves. Marshmallow was safe with 26 votes and when hit in the face by a leaf, it made a metal sound. MePhone4 comments that leaves were too expensive, so green metal was the only option. Taco was then safe with 34. Knife and Pepper were the bottom 2. Pepper was safe with 146 votes, which meant Knife was eliminated with a record of 224 votes, beating everyone else in the number of votes each. A new recommended character MePhone congratulates the Final 10 for making it this far, but then announces that they had a contest in the previous episode . The 10 recommended characters are then told that one of them will join the game through a paintball contest. The last person standing will be a new contestant in Inanimate Insanity. Teddy Bear shoots Poptart who then spontaneously explodes. MePhone 4 then lets out that the paint is explosive. Teddy then goes for Magnifying Glass who uses 8-Ball as a shield, but Teddy manages to hit both of them. Apple calls Teddy creepy, even though she doesn't know the definition of it. Teddy hits Apple in anger which causes her to fly into Cookie, who breaks. His remains were then shot with paint, most likely by Teddy. TV is next to hit by Teddy's paint, and Dictionary says that "she's....so...." and Apple finishes it with "weird?", Dictionary is then hit and explodes with Apple watching in fear. Bell asks Teddy if they should form an alliance, but Teddy thinks that Bell is mocking her and shoots her with the paint gun. Apple becomes angry at Teddy and tries to shoot her, but Teddy dodges, causing the paint to hit Spikey Mervert instead. Apple suddenly forgets how to use her paintgun, and Teddy starts to shoot at her, but Apple dodges every shot. After 27 hours, Teddy bear is tired, MePhone4 is bored and says it's been 27 hours of nothing. Apple finally remembers how to use her paintgun and shoots Teddy Bear, thus making her the winner and the new contestant on Inanimate Insanity. A challenge to win Apple The two teams are told that they are going to participate for the new contestant (Apple). However, because Team Epic only has 3 members, only 3 members from Team Chickenleg can participate. The computer chooses Bomb, Pickle and OJ to compete. The first persons (Nickel & Bomb) must cross a lake of elephant poop with platforms on them. The second (Paintbrush & Pickle) must climb up a ladder onto a platform and jump into a huge vat of guacamole. The final person (Marshmallow & OJ) crosses a boardwalk over a gorge with a spinning saw. Whoever wins the challenge wins Apple and a bucket of cookies. The challenge starts and Bomb jumps across the platforms while Nickel trips on the first one, and then falls into the elephant feces on the second, causing Paintbrush to jump over and try to pull him out. Bomb, about to hand the baton to Pickle, tries to say the sentence "Here! Take the baton!", but gets stuck on the "T" in take for about 15 seconds, allowing Team Epic to catch up. Paintbrush slowly and carefully climbs the ladder while Pickle skids up. He jumps down into the guacamole, but doesn't emerge. Paintbrush then jumps but hits themself in a bad area. A commercial for a rubber ball appears asking the viewers if they're bored, and telling them to play with said rubber ball that they can buy for 9000 dollars. The It's a Ball song is heard through the entire commercial. After the commercial, Paintbrush manages to hand the baton to Marshmallow in the guacamole. OJ then realizes that his baton is still in the guacamole. Marshmallow starts to cross the boardwalk and is frightened by the spinning blade. OJ is shown in a short montage looking through the guacamole for the baton and finds it. He appears on the boardwalk and shouts at Marshmallow "I'll show you who to mess with!", but Marshmallow shouts back "NO WAY!" and presses a button causing the boardwalk to begin to collapse. During this time, Marshmallow throws her baton in the air just before the boardwalk falls. OJ falls down, hits the blade and shatters. Marshmallow defies gravity again and nearly hits the blade before flying back up to the top and catches her thrown baton, giving Team Epic the win. A new member for Team Epic, but Nickel?.... Apple joins the team, but MePhone4 announces that he was a fat slob and ate the cookies. Nickel happily says that he can't believe that they actually won. At that time, MePhone4 then announces that the 70 votes for Nick''le'' were actually for Nickel. Nickel is eliminated and is replaced with Lightbulb, who was eliminated in the last episode. MePhone4 also announces to Team Chickenleg that they also get a "fabulous prize", which is that they're up for elimination, but that the viewers won't be voting, the members of Team Chickenleg will. The final scene that shows Nickel at Idiotic Island along with the others. Nickel is upset that he's there, but that he has his rubber ball. Once he bounces the ball, "It's A Ball" starts to play and goes through the credits. Cast *8-Ball, Balloon, Cookie, Lightbulb, Paper, Salt, Spikey Mervert appear; however, they do not speak. *Apple (minor one), Dictionary, and Orange appear; however, it is unknown who voiced them. Credits * Creator- Adam Katz * Producer- Adam Katz * Animator- Adam Katz * Re-Cap- Brian Koch * Rubber Ball Song- Brian Koch * Voice Acting- Crasi4Tunes, BridgetteandCody2, VolcanoClaw, RatePage, TheOfficialPickle, Taylor Grodin, Adam Katz, Mark Katz, TotalDramaFantasy, AmandaRockz85 Trivia *This is the first time Team Epic won a challenge. *This the first time someone debuted, this time the debuter being Apple, while the next was Bow. *Last episode, it forshadowed the challenge when saying "Do you know how hard it is to get a ton of Guacamole in a month." *The paint from the paintguns are shown to be two colors of Green and Red. *When demonstrating how the paintball contest works, the examples are Dora dolls from episode 5. *8-Ball and Spikey Mervert's eyes were shown to be white, while in the previous episode, they were black. *The baton is actually the arm of Brickly from Adventures of Awesomeness. *This is the first of few times MePhone4 refers himself as a Fat Slob. *This episode is the first of two episodes Team Chickenleg lost the challenge. *This is the longest time Bomb has stuttered in any episode. *The title was in Spanish and it was translated to "War of Guacamole". *This is the second time Marshmallow incorrectly used gravity, but this time to win. In the first episode, she used gravity incorrectly but losing. **When the Orange says "Hey, Apple!" it references Annoying Orange and a asdfmovie deleted scene. *'Karma: '''Paintbrush gloats about making it to the diving board, and then lands in the guacamole on their crotch. Goofs *In the recap, Brian the announcer said that Salt was up for elimination, instead of Taco. **However, this was fixed in the recap of Sugar Rush. * When Knife is asking about static electricity, OJ's arm disappears. * When Knife starts to announce it, his arm doubles. *When Knife shocks Marshmallow, she was armless. *At 6:55, Bomb is behind Paintbrush, but his eyes are over Paintbrush. *For a split second, when Apple flies into Cookie, she only has one eye. *MePhone4 said to check back on '''September' 1st when he really meant November 1st. *When Paintbrush says "C'mon Nickel! Hurry up!", Pickle is shown as only a body and nothing else. *At 7:52, a Spinning Blade suddenly appeared in the middle-down corner. *When Marshmallow tries to cross the bridge, the baton on her hand disappears. *At 8:09,﻿ the button suddenly turned into a baton. *When Apple says "Hey, that was mean" to Teddy Bear, her mouth disappears for one frame. *OJ is shown when MePhone4 says they're up for elimination when OJ was already shattered by the blade. **However, it is possible MePhone revived OJ after he shattered. Features Characters Team Epic * Lightbulb * Marshmallow * Apple (debut) Team Chickenleg * Balloon (non-speaking) * OJ * Salt (non-speaking) * Pepper * Pickle * Taco * Bomb Reccomended Characters * Poptart (debut) * Teddy Bear (debut) * Magnifying Glass (debut) * 8-Ball (debut, non-speaking) * Spikey Mervert (debut, non-speaking) * Cookie (debut, non-speaking) * TV (debut) * Bell (debut) * Dictionary (debut) Meeple * MePhone4 Locations * The Island Video Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Epis [[Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episod [[Category:Season 1 Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Epi [[Category:Episodes [[Category:Inanimate Insan [[Category:Season 1 Episod